


Gentle Deceptions

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Transformers Spark Bonds, Body Worship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Molestation, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Spark touching, Submissive as Aggressor, rape/noncon, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Megatron meets Orion Pax during the night. Seeing what he's clerk is up to. Finding his lost old friend is digging up the past, and Megatron digs his own feelings up as well.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 10





	Gentle Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to get something posted on my birthday on the third but instead I wrote this. Vent fic. Head the warnings.

"Pax," Lord Megatron is standing there in the entrance of the records center. Without waiting for a response he enters in. "You're still up at this hour?" He says almost fondly. Then pauses, seeing it is not the Iacon records being dissected.

Orion looks behind himself briefly and returns to his monitor, an array of data ranging from the time Pax was 'Captured' to the fall of Cybertron. "I want to be of use. I have been gone so long and I am out of date on much of our history."

Megatron moves in more and puts a hand on Orion Pax's shoulder. "It is late, the information you seek will be there once you've recharged." Pulling Pax away from the computer. "Just because I have you staying here, does not mean I expect you to work all hours of the night."

There's tension falling off Orion's shoulders as Megatron leads him away and to the berth placed in the room. "This is here so you may Rest. You are of no use to any of us run ragged and worn."

Gently he is pushed to sit in the berth. But Megatron keeps his position there, clawed hands on either side of Orion Pax's shoulders. As the former Iacon clerk stares up at him with lost saddened optics.

"Could we, have a moment." Orion asks suddenly. "You do not need to stay, it just has been so long since we.. you have seen me."

"You want comfort Orion?" Megatron asks.

"I only wish for you to be in my company for the moment." Orion admits. "You could tell me what I have missed and what I can do for the cause outside decoding." Then shyly. "Or we can simply sit here in our silence and be content."

"I am not one who likes to sit idle with no reason, Orion Pax. You understand that." Megatron though still stands there. That soft smile he tries to hold.

"Liar, we've sat in silence plenty." Orion Pax teases a moment and then sinks shutting his optics. "I know, much has changed." Then he stiffens as he feels a claw brush over his face, both claws removed from his shoulders. Caressed gently by one. Looking up suddenly startled at Megatron.

"Do not give me that look," Megatron states as he now holds Orion's face cupped in his hand. Silence, he wants a silent moment. If that is so needed, then let it be. Megatron leans forward.

Orion startles further trying to turn his head away. Uncertain of what is going on. His head remains firmly in position and shuts his optics once more. Feeling the tips of Megatron's helm nearly cut along his face, then the tenderness of his lips touching his.

Teeth so sharp they'd threaten to cut the lips of Orion, but Megatron does not yet let up. It is a silent moment. Just as he wanted, but perhaps not the way wanted. And the longer he holds it, the more Orion seems to ease into the moment.

Megatron's optics remain open, grinning into another kiss as Orion's shaky hands reach up to his chest. Hands splayed out, like he could try to push him away but doesn't. Instead Orion finds himself slowly guided to lay down. Parted finally. 

Megatron climbed over him claws moved away now, one to pin one of Orion's hand to the berth above his head. The other on his chest. He stares there only a moment before looking to his.. dear lost friend.

"That is.. not what I had meant when I asked for a silent moment." Orion is heated in the face and is tinted blue. Frowning further finding that Megatron is simply laughing now at his flustering.

"Forgive me, I must of misread your signals." Megatron could almost be teasing. There's a little punch half hazardly thrown from Orion who is laughing nervously. "Have you never wanted to try that, Orion? Or must we play this song and dance again?"

"Have you truly been that lonely without me?" Orion asks staring up at him.

"Lonely is a way to put it."

Frowning, and looking to the side Orion tries to pull his hand out from under Megatron's. With little and no luck. Giving up fast, there's no real reason to fear this position. "I really did make you worried, put you in a position to ferment in your feelings. And yet, I do not know if I feel the same."

Megatron stares down, for the briefest moment. Orion thought he saw anger, pain, resentfulness cross his old friend's face. "Its not to say I do not love you," Orion tries to assure. "It is just, I do not think I am ..-" 

"You're no warrior, Orion Pax. Do you worry you're not worthy to be here beneath me." There was no chance to let Orion finish his words. Interrupting him and his protests. Feeling his hand over the glass of Orion's chest, then feeling the space just under the glass. Earning the startled sounds out of that which is no longer a Prime. That which doesn't even remember. That which all those eons ago they avoided these feelings which were lost so quickly once Orion Pax had become Optimus Prime.

Here a second chance and yet, Orion Pax Still in denial of what they could of been. If not for.. Well doesn't matter in this moment. He will have his time with Orion. 

Wither the mech wanted it or not. Taking advantage of the moment Orion Pax had wished for and twisting its meaning.

"Would you not.. indulge an old friend his one wish for the two of us?" Megatron leans down.

Orion Pax does not meet Megatron's optics. The uncertainty they hold and the despair inside them. Oh it would break Megatron's spark if he was still the same mech that Orion knew.

And Orion finally looks up. "Is it something you truly want?" As if its Megatron with reservations. How cute and drowl.

To answer in such a silent way, Megatron removes his hand from the chest pinning it over Orion's head in opposition of the other that pins Orion's left hand down. Then in a way that turns Orion's face a true blush of uncertain emotions. Megatron's chest opens, followed by slowly the Spark Chamber revealing the beating Spark inside.

"Is this too much, Orion?" Megatron bonks his head to Orion's. The warmth of his face as obvious as the warmth of the now exposed Spark. Oh, there are so few Megatron would ever allow to see this side of him. Let alone the Spark itself.

How easily he could be killed in a moment like this, but Orion Pax is much too soft and gentle. Easily manipulated into the playing field of who ever has him. At least for a short time, Megatron kisses the top of Orion's head crest. His own helmet cutting and scratching along Orion's face just enough to get some noise out of him.

Then Megatron holds himself up, having let his chest sync up with Orion's closed case. Yet they will sync and beat in time to the other. Even as Orion's seems to want to lock up in place. "You do not need to open yours, I just with to feel your hands around my life force."

The ultimate power play. To Orion Pax it says that he is the one whom is trusted above all others. To Orion Pax this is Megatron being vulnerable. And to break that would to harm a friendship that had just rekindled.

Poor naïve Pax, who knows not that this power play is Megatron holding his own over Orion. That this says in secret that Orion Pax will never truely be a threat to him. That Optimus Prime is rendered back into this meek fool who could never take a life and is now forced to touch the tainted life source of his greatest enemy.

And Pax falls right into play. Reaching is free hand into the chassis. Gently taking his fingers first and touching the warm miniature star. Watching as Megatron shivers and keeps himself steady.

The caressing is so soft and slow, Megatron trembles out. Then Orion finally is brave enough to wrap his hand around the Spark. Looking up into Megatron's optics for cues of what to do. Before Megatron leans down pressing his head to Orion's panting out.

Then there is a cry out as it is squeezed. Softly and careful, the body rupturing with a warmth Megatron has longed for from one specific person. "Do not stop," is the moaned order.

The squeezing resumes, sending shocks and shivers through out Megatron. His hand entwins with Orion's keeping it pinned even as it tries to escape him.

Finally Orion removes his hand from Megatron's chest. Its warm and soon it is over Orion's optics to hide himself from Megatron's glances. "I want to stop. I can't, I am sorry." His voice cracking, trying to move his pinned hand again from him. Which this time Megatron allows it. Watching Orion coil in on himself.

Lowering himself and touching his forhead to the hands that now hide Orion's face. "You did well, Orion Pax. You did not hurt me."

Orion stiffens as he feels Megatron shift up and sit on him carefully. Feeling his hands on Orion's chest plate again. "Megatron-?" He doesn't move he keeps his optics covered. 

"I am to reward you, Orion. Trust for trust." Feeling the slit of the chassis where his chest would open. "I want to see you bare before me."

Gently shifting looking for a way to open the chest himself if Orion is too... 'shy.'

Orion Pax says almost nothing. Hiding his face continuously in his hands making soft sounds as his chest is felt up to ease him open. Feeling shifting around his legs and then the scraping of metal helm on his chest as Megatron attempts to kiss the glass. "Can we ... do this another time?" Orion pleads. But he must not of spoken loud enough. Or maybe at all.

Megatron's still open chest emitting heat from the Spark over Orion's body and abdomen. Their sparks beating in tune to the other. Instinct screams for connection. And Orion Pax whines in hope for it to stop. Surely his words have been heard. And yet. Megatron continues to worship his chest and finally it gives and slowly pops open.

Giving the silver king time to sit up. Watching Pax whimpering as the cold air hits his warm miniature star hidden inside some trinket. "Megatron." 

There's silence and a hand curious in Orion's chest. Causing the other to stiffen and sigh out anxiously. "Megatron?" He says again. Wispy and there's more touching of the trinket there brushing the pieces exposed of the spark. 

Megatron's chest shuts. "I .. Believe I was overly enthusiastic here, Orion." Yes, in the end he's still wrong. Optimus Prime took what could of been his. Locked down his Spark and there's nothing but the reminder of its bindings as Orion lay out scared before him.

Uncertain what happened, what changed Megatron's mind in this 'silent moment'. If he did something wrong if he should of cooperated more. After all, that was an apology Megatron had given him yes? It could be read as one. He peaks from his arms and watches as Megatron gets off him slowly. Hands lingered at his thigh then looks away from Orion Pax.

And Pax feels disgusting in this moment. "Did I do something wrong?"

Megatron looks to him finally. "You have preformed to your ability." And to cement the lie. "I simply forgotten you are not as experienced in the world as I am."

Orion works to close his chest and tries to sit up. Before he's given what is almost a glare. Orion sinks back into his berth. "I'm sorry.."

"Do not apologize to me for this, Orion. I had assumed I could have things the way they could of been eons ago." Taking Orion's hand and squeezes it. "I should of left you to rest, instead I acted on a foolish whim."

"I'm not angry at you either," Orion says and tries to sooth, though he does not try to sit up again.

Megatron grins as his face turns away from Orion Pax's sight. "I am humbled by your forgiveness. Now rest, Orion. You have work to prepare for."


End file.
